El dia del fin del mundo manga en progreso
by KyraShinigami18
Summary: Pues aki una buena historia la cual yo y un amigo llamado jesus me ayudo a ahcerlo le debo mucho ael y pues esta historia dependera si haremos o no un"manga" el cual keremos ver si la hsitoria les parece buena y asi progresar despues con el "manga"


En un tiempo de descontrol en que los demonios y los humanos

Tomaban parte de la tierra ya que los demonios se veían

Con naturalidad en la edad actual en la que se practicaba mucho

Las artes espirituales la era se había desatado en el año

2070 se despertó una enorme catástrofe entre demonios

Y humanos los humanos habían perdido el control ya que

La fe se iba extinguiendo mientras pasaban los años

Ya eran pocos los nobles que creían en dios y le tenían

Fe era una desgracia total las personas ya no creían en nada

Una noche de noviembre del 2076 hubo un enorme

Y diabólico despertar los 7 demonios los cuales eran comandados

Por 1 de los demonios ecuarus séptimo la procedencia

Del demonio mayor estaba comandando Alos

7 demonios habían dado órdenes ya que esa era la edad

En la que debían presentar el Apocalipsis el Apocalipsis predestinado

Crimson moon, crimson moon era ya conocido y adorado por muchos

Monjes dedicados a los demonios los cuales eran sus ovejas

Destinados a ayudar y informar en ese mismo Día de noviembre de 2076

La crimson moon tomo vida los 7 demonios llegaron al

Templo de quaras el cual tenia 700 años de antigüedad

Que el cual formaba parte del castillo de hydromontis

Un demonio el cual fue envuelto y ahogado en un templo

Divino en agua vendita los 7 demonios se les presentaron

Alos monjes satanistas y os pidieron un sacrificio los cual

Los monjes no tenían la mayor idea de que sacrificio presentar

Eran sus vidas sus corazones y almas negras los cuales

Guardaban una importante parte ya que ellos sacrificaban

Personas a diario en el templo de quaras sacrificaban alas

Personas las descuartizaban eh mutilaban para satisfacer

Los caprichos de sus altas supremidades pero ellos

Eran los adecuados para el sacrificio que los demonios

Requerían para cumplir la profecía cada monje los cuales eran

16 tenían una parte del cuerpo y alma que tenia el demonio

Supremo eran parte del cuerpo y alma del demonio supremo

Ellos formaban parte de Crimson moon Moon Ese Día los 7 demonios

Sacrificaron Alos 16 monjes formándose un festín para

La luna los que nadie se esperaba era que la luna obtendría

Un demoníaco aspecto rechazable por cualquier criatura

Que la viese ese Día bien era destinado el Día de las

Semillas del mal el cual millones de mujeres en el mundo

Iban a dar a luz a humanos-demonios

La luna se convertía en luna llena y daba un aspecto aterrorizante

La luna era siendo rodeada por los 7 demonios los cuales

La luz lunar daba en la punta de la torre del castillo de Hydromontis

En donde el hacia sus sacrificios ala luna la luna tomaba

Un aspecto macabro que escalofriaba alas más temibles

Llamas del infierno despejaba ala nubes que cubrían el horizonte

Por un momento era aun hasta mas brillante que el mismísimo

Sol era el corazón del dios de los demonios la luna era el mismísimo

Corazón del dios de los demonios estaba cubierto de sangre mortal

La luna era roja color sangre, sangre como si estuviese ardiendo

Sobre llamas ese día fue nombrado como el anochecer

Del nacimiento de los demonios la luna ya tenía

La forma completa de the crimson moon

Cada mujer en parto tenia un escalofriante y fuerte exorcismo

Cuando miraba a través de la ventana la luna de sangre

Daban a luz a un ser extraordinario con venas transparentadas casi a punto

De estallar ese era llamado el "milagro macabro"

Los hijos estaban predestinados a ser mitad humanos

Mitad demonios todos los humanos que nacieron ese día

Fueron transformados inmediatamente en demonios

La sangre demoníaca corría a través de sus venas

Ya que sus madres con solo mirar la luna cubierta de sangre la sangre de la luna

Era transportada al cuerpo y sangre de sus hijos apunto de dar a luz

Los hijos eran despiadados cada año la luna Crimson Moon

Era despertada con enormes cantidades de sacrificios

Y esas personas que nacieron aquel día en el que la luna

Estaba cubierta de sangre en su forma crimson eran descontrolados totalmente

Cuando la sangre corría al 100% en forma de demonios y ellos

Perdían el control y destruían todo los que estaba a su paso

Cada persona con la sangre de demonio tenía poderes sorprendentes

Eh inimaginables algunos tenían cualidad de poder controlar

Los elementos pero cuando ellos se enfureciesen las venas demoníacas que aquel día en La Luna crimson eran resaltadas en el cuerpo mitad demonio y mitad humanos

Cuando las venas estaban al 100% por toda la parte

Del cuerpo se les llamaba

La transformación final ellos aun tenía razonamiento verbal y mental

Aun a si se podían controlar pero sus habilidades aumentaban más y mas conforme más gruesas eran las venas

Demoníacas mas rápido fluía la sangre demoníaca

Por todo el cuerpo entre mas rápido fluía era mas poder

Concentrado en un solo cuerpo en una sola masa

Pero si esas venas fuesen a su límite el cuerpo no resistía tanto fluido

De sangre por cada segundo el cuerpo y la sangre hacían reacción

Entre mas gruesas eran las venas la sangre demoníaca predominaba entre la sangre humana hasta

Que la sangre humana desaparecía al 100%

Y solo quedaba sangre demoníaca el cuerpo era 100%

Demonio y tomaban una forma sorprendente y aterroradora

Ya que se convertían 100% en demonios podían destruir todo al 100%

Solo lo que era capaz de poder pararlos era un demonio aun mas fuerte ya que cuando pasaba Eso tenían que matarlo por que ya no era la persona

Que fue antes solo era mas que un demonio ya no tenían el

Mismo razonamiento ni la misma forma de pensar

Eran diferentes al 100% ya no eran los mismos o solo

Había una forma de despejarlos de esa forma la cual era

Muy difícil tenían que pelear hasta que las venas del cuerpo demoníaco desapareciesen al 100%

O tan solo debían matarlos era muy difícil hacer desaparecer

la forma demoníaca al 100% ya que debías pelear con tanta

Aferracion a tu vida para que la fuerza y el esfuerzo reaccionara

Y así inmediatamente el cuerpo demoníaco percibiría tus pensamientos

Y el demonio dentro sintiese que tú amas y quieres ala persona por la que estas peleando para que

Su forma demoníaca desaparezca a pesar de pelear contra el demonio

Que tiene la persona dentro debías matar a 16 personas inocentes

Para que la forma demoníaca se fuese pero a pesar de que la forma demoníaca

Se fuese el demonio salía del cuerpo del la persona mitad demonio

Eh intentaba matar a quién despojo la forma demonio

Cuando el demonio iba debilitándose una vez más el demonio volvía

A entrar al cuerpo a el cual pertenecía....

Ya que una persona con la forma demoníaca tenia el poder

Y la fuerza para leer tu mente y tus ganas de vivir....


End file.
